the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
Litter
"Litter" is the twenty-first chapter of One Rainy Day in May. It is the fourth chapter to be narrated by Xanther Ibrahim. Chapter Quote "Who did you meet, my darling young one?" - Bob Dylan Summary The chapter opens up on May 10, 2014 at 15:05:40 in Los Angeles, California. Xanther and Anwar are driving over to the adoption center so they can pick up the dog. Anwar hands her his phone and asks her to call the center, Galvadyne, Inc. and let them know they are on their way. She calls them and learns that the dog's name is SugarLady, which is a name Xanther detests. Anwar tells her that they can change the name. Xanther still can't forget about the photo she saw that Dendish edited. Her friends seem not to be concerned with it. The school year will be over soon and Dendish is in eighth grade, so they will not have to deal with him anymore. She also keeps thinking about the discussion between Talbot and Glasgow regarding Realic. The word "house" has especially caught her attention. Her thoughts then shifted to Paradise Open and the words Anwar told her earlier, about being tracked by an unseen predator. Her thoughts shift again, but this time to Dov. Dov always had a fondness for dogs. If he were still alive, she knows he would have wanted to know all about the Akita they are getting. Suddenly, Xanther begins to hear a strange sound coming from far away. Anwar asks her if she will read the road sign in front of them for him but she is too distracted by the sound. She eventually starts asking more questions about how game engines work. Anwar doesn't answer, and instead asks her again to read the sign for him. Xanther rolls down the window and tries to read the sign but she tells Anwar that she is unable to read what it says. She can still hear the distant sound. She can tell it is a small animal and it seems to be crying for help. Without thinking, Xanther swings the car door open and runs out into the storm. She is unsure of where she's going but she knows she must get there quickly. Xanther runs a great distance. She crosses through several neighborhoods and cuts through some hills. On one hill, she falls and ends up getting her hands and knees scraped. She also loses her glasses, but she continues running. She arrives to another neighborhood and stops at a grate at the base of a curb. She sees something inside. It is an animal, and it is in danger of drowning. Xanther struggles to find a way to rescue the animal. She reaches her arms in between the bars of the grate and tries to reach for the creature. The animal begins to carve away at her arms out of fear but she does her best to ignore it. The creature is small and has white fur with pink triangular spots. She is able to pull it through the grate. She holds the creature in one palm. Its mouth is closed and Xanther fears that she is too late and it has drowned. She holds the creature closely and starts looking around the area, realizing that Anwar still hasn't caught up with her. The chapter ends on May 10, 2014 at 15:14:49. Page by page annotations Category:Chapters